Odd Jobs
by Ren'aiXhakumei
Summary: Amu and Ikuto attempt to pay for their apartment by applying for wacky jobs like skycraper window cleaning and a bunny farm! Both also encounter love rivals! Lots of amuto love, randomness and fourth wall breaking! Rated T for the sake of the kiddies :3
1. Chuck 'E' Cheese?

**Katsura: I'm a sucker for writing one-shots! I can't help it. When I get an idea I have to write it down.**

**Ikuto: -sigh- So what's todays one-shot about?**

**Katsura: -cough- Ok. So what if Ikuto did a few odd jobs in order to pay for his and Amu's new apartment?**

**Ikuto: Me and Amu are living together??**

**Amu: Really?**

**Katsura: Long story short. Yes.**

**Ikuto: Fine with me. So what odd job have I got first.**

**Katsura: Chuck E. Cheese!**

**Ikuto: You have to be kidding me..**

**Su: Katsura-chan does not own Shugo chara, Ikuto Amu or Chuck E. Cheese-desu.**

~~~~~~~Ikuto's POV~~~~~~~

As I pushed the double doors of the restaraunt, a very horrid smell greets me.

Smells of burning fat and grease, eck.

I ignore it and press forward, going up to the front desk, and ignoring the occaisional whistle.

Over the desk is an overweight man in his late 20's, he's wearing an orange and white striped apron covered with grease stains, and a plain white tee shirt, that also, has stains.

Again, eck.

''Uhh..good afternoon? I would like to apply for a job?'' I say, questioning myself as to why I'm here.

'''Oh good good, I need some cover every once in a while. If you can, i'd like you to start now? We're very busy.'' He grins a crookid grin, looking up from his Naruto manga.

I look around and see only 8 seats filled, and about 32 empty.

A tumbleweed rolls across the floor for dramatic effect.

Oh yeah, and there's a cricket in the tumbleweed.

''Right, busy busy busy.'' I smile awkwardly.

He hands me a uniform like his, and plops the geekiest hat i've ever seen onto my head. It looks like a food container with orange stripes on it.

When i'm done changing in the room out back, I come back to the desk.

He slaps a tag on my apron that says ''Hello and how may I serve you?''. Get real.

''Well, that's my shift over. All you have to do, is do the drinks and give the food from the chefs, to the waiters, so they can give it to the customers'' He smirks, lifting his trousers further up his belly.

Once again, ECK!

I stand boredly behind the counter, tapping my fingers on the surface.

A man with brown hair and a 12 o'clock shave and droopy eyes comes up to the desk.

''Unoo..Is there any Pepsi served here?'' He says expressionless.

I slap a pepsi can out from nowhere, onto the desk with the same expression as him.

''Thanks.'' He says again, putting money on the counter.

''This is easy, bring it on customers!'' I cheer, smacking the desk with enthusiasm.

20 minutes pass and no signs of a customer.

''Man this bites..come on people! Anybody, just come in!'' I groan, putting my head in my hands.

Then the bell on the door rings, signaling that someones entering.

''Hello and welcome to Chuck E. Cheese..omfg AMU?!'' I scream upon noticing the pink haired girl walking in with Rima and Yaya.

I duck down instantly behind the counter.

If Amu see's me in this gimpy outfit, she will laugh forever!

''Hello? Anybody?'' Amu calls.

I can hear footsteps, getting closer, closer!

''Yaya wants cake!'' Yaya calls in third person.

''Amu..I hear cowering behind that counter.'' A bored Rima says to Amu.

~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~

''Cowering? Ok..'' I reply, walking over to the desk and peering over.

''Omifkingoshroflcopter!'' I scream, falling backwards, just in time for Rima to catch me.

''IKUTO! YOU WORK AT CHUCK E. CHEESE?!'' I scream flailing around like a fish out of water.

The figure arises from the counter with a pissed look on his face.

I get a good look at what he's wearing, and I burst into a fit of laughter.

''Holy hell Ikuto! Looks like you just got attacked by carrots!'' I laugh, holding my stomach.

Yaya laughs aswell, and Rima just grins, taking a seat.

''Yeah yeah, make jokes. But this is the only way I can afford that apartment for us both. So unless you want to sleep in a box, I suggest you sit your ass down and order something.'' He says, leaning on the counter.

''Just sell some stuff on Ebay, jeez'' I reply, puffing my cheeks, crossing my arms and sitting down.

Me Rima and Yaya take a menu each.

Then our faces turn into mush.

''I-Ikuto..?'' I say.

''Yeah?''

''Why does the menu only consist of cheese covered chips..'' I scowl, keeping my eyes on the menu.

''Whaat!? No candy! Yaya is PISSED!'' Yaya glares at the menu with such a furious aura surrounding he.

Rima rips the menu up expressionless, throws it around like confetti, and leans her chin on her palm.

''It does? Wow..sucky place this is then. Maah, I quit, I'll find another job. We will get that apartment'' He grins, ripping his apron off and taking the goofy hat off and ruffing his hair.

''O-kay then. Well then i'll get a job at the same place you do next time.'' I smile, standing up and leaving with Rima Yaya and Ikuto behind me.

As the door closes, I hear a man scream ''No! Don't leave yet! I havn't finished volume 2!''.

~~~~~~~Amu's POV next day~~~~~~~

''Ikuto..'' I frown.

''Yes darling?'' He smiles.

''Why are we scaling the building cleaning windows?!?'' I scream, throwing a wet sponge at him.

**Katsura: Mhh mhh..I see..**

**Ikuto: What are you doing?**

**Katsura: Inspecting my salad. Cucumber, cabbage and lettuce. Right.**

**Ikuto: You've officially lost it.**

**Amu: Lost it? She never HAD it.**

**Katsura: Hey, don't push it, or no more Amuto stories!**

**Amu/Ikuto: -shuts up-**

**Katsura: Better. Omfg nuu school starts tomorrow! -jumps out of the window-**

**Click the sexy green button! **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Skyscraper cleaning?

**Katsura: If I upload one story, I have a tendancy to upload another. Here's Odd Jobs chapter 2!**

**Ikuto: I hope it's better then Chuck E. Cheese..**

**Amu: I'm pissed. Have you read the script?**

**Ikuto: -reads- I like it.**

**Amu: Ofcourse you like it! Your you!**

**Katsura: Ok love birds enough married couple bickering, lets get on with the chapter, ne ne?**

**Amu/Ikuto: Fine..**

**Katsura: I do not own Shugo Chara bleh, otherwise Amu would be with Ikuto from the first page. Rate and Review**

~~~~~~~Amu's POV next day~~~~~~~

_''Ikuto..'' I frown._

_''Yes darling?'' He smiles._

_''Why are we scaling the building cleaning windows?!?'' I scream, throwing a wet sponge at him._

I am so pissed.

I could have been a maid, a dog walker, or maybe a babysitter. But nooo..i'm here with birdbrain cleaning windows from the outside of a skyscraper!

I remember now how I got into this mess..

Ikuto dragged me to the bottom of the skyscraper, went into the lobby and declared that _we_ wanted to be window cleaners!

He might not of realised at that exact moment, but I was terrified of heights!

So we were given the OK, and told all the procedures and safety regulations. And off we went.

We were up on the side of the building, with buckets, window cleaners, spray, cloths and lots of other stuff.

Not to mention the gear we were dressed up in.

Beige coloured overalls with paint stains from previous workers, still with the names on, Al and Timmy, and a brown cap with holes in it.

''I hate you..'' I muttered, glaring at Ikuto, clinging to the side.

''49th time.'' He grins.

So he's been counting how many times i've declared my hatred for him, huh?

I sigh and begin to think it wont be that bad.

I grab a sponge and dip it in the water, and leaning slightly over the hanging bar of the platform, and pressing it on a window, and moving it side to side.

Ikuto did the same to the window next to mine, and starting humming..

''When i'm cleaning windows~'' He sings, grinning and reaching for the window wiper.

I glare at him and grab my wiper.

I slide it down, making it shiny and sparkley.

''Hehe.'' I gleem proudly, standing back to admire my work.

''Good start, only 380 more.'' Ikuto grins.

''WHAT! NO WAY!'' I scream.

After about 30 windows, i'm busted and dying for a sit down.

''That's the top of the building done, time to go down a level.'' Ikuto says.

I grab my end of the rope, and pull a few things, making my side go down.

''Ahh! Ikuto pull your rope quick! I'm going to fall dammit!'' I squeel.

He pulls his and the platform goes level again.

I sigh and look into the window of the building.

''Ikuto...'' I whisper.

''Hm?'' He replies, looking down at the cars on the motorway.

''There's a couple having sex in this office..'' I mumble, blushing.

''Sh- No way! Lemme see!'' He grins, looking through to see a business woman and what looks like the boss of the company going at it on the office desk.

''Eww, how indecent!'' I gag.

''I need to record this..'' Ikuto grins.

I slap him hard on the head and glare at him.

''Aww come on, how can you say it's indecent, we do it all the time, Amu-_koi._'' He smirks, wrapping his arms around me.

I blush and push myself away from him.

''Yeah but not at work! So I'm not doing doing it on this platform!'' I screech, grabbing a sponge and watering down the window.

I try to ignore the sounds from inside the room, and the sights I see.

Ikuto on the other hand is enjoying it to the fullest, grinning every now and then.

''Stop looking!'' I squeel, trying to tear him away.

I throw a sponge at him and he grins at me.

''Let's just get this over with!'' I grumble.

After 30 more windows, we move on down further.

We look inside to see disco lights, people dancing and grinding and a hardcore dj.

''Whaaat?! Their having a rave party?!'' I scream, pressing my face on the window.

''No way, and i'm not invited!'' Ikuto sobs.

Ikuto starts to clean to window, humming the songs that come on, and tapping his finger on the side.

I see an attractive man inside the building, sitting by the bar and ordering something.

Now that's some major eye candy in there!

Why did I have to be stuck out here in overalls!

The man with awesome black hair and striking green eyes looks my way and winks.

I'm in love all over again! Forget Ikuto!

I'm knocked out of my trance by a wet sponge.

''Stop gawking at the men and clean woman!'' Ikuto growls, obiously jealous.

''You can talk, pervert! Checking out that business woman going at it! You could hardly take your damn eyes off her ass!'' I retort.

''Yeah but that's differant! Now clean!'' He scowls, sticking his tongue out at me.

_**I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance Can't find a drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone**_

What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Me and Ikuto look at eachother, we know this song, heck we know all of Lady Gaga's songs.

We twitch in excitement, before busting out our moves and dancing on the spot.

I twist and turn against Ikuto, as he slaps my ass.

The bustling music from inside blares out through the glass, with some of the disco lights shining out.

_**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh**_

What's going on on the floor  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just

I grind my hips against Ikuto's, pressing my body against his chest and running my hands through his hair.

Ikuto starts singing the next verse and taking over, bending me across his knee and making me sway.

_**When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalog  
Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I aint gon give it up, steady tryin to pick it up like a car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow yeah**_

Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you're twirlin up them hips 'round and 'round  
And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down

Sweating and panting, we carry on dancing high in the sky, with cars below us.

Using only a tiny platform to break it down.

_**And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Woo! Let's go!

Here comes my all time favourite part, the bridge.

As the music drums through the glass pane, I bust out my best moves.

Not exactly dressed to impress but what can you do?

_**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic**_

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic

Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the lasto  
(I got it)  
In your pocko  
(I got it)

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Wow, that was some major dancing.

When we regain our composure, there's a crowd gathered at the window staring at us wide eyed.

''Uhhh'' We say in sync.

''Skip this row?'' Ikuto asks me, still panting.

I nod, and we lower the ropes again.

After about 60 more, we get bored out of our minds and call it quits.

The next day we were fired for missing out loads of windows, messing around and not actually cleaning them much at all.

But we did get payed a bit of money for our effort.

~~~~~~~Ikuto's POV 3 days later~~~~~~~

''Amu..'' I say through clenched teeth.

''Hehe, yes.'' Amu giggles.

''Why in sam heck are we running a bunny farm in Canada?!'' I yell, throwing bunny food at the pink haired woman.

**Ikuto: A bunny farm?? -growl- I hate bunnies!**

**Amu: But I love them!**

**Ikuto: Hate!**

**Amu: LOVE!**

**Katsura: Again with the married couple whinging! Just go to a rave party, let off some steam!**

**Ikuto/Amu: Kay fair enough. -walks off into a disco-**

**Katsura: Ahh peace and quiet..**

**Yaya: Kukai! I want candy!**

**Kukai: No Yaya, I want pizza!**

**Yaya: Candy!**

**Kukai: PIZZA!**

**Katsura: WILL IT EVER EENNDD?!**

**As always my loyal reviewers, and those who just skip reviewing, click the button.**

**Yes, I know alot of you don't review ¬¬ and it makes me sad.**

**T.T Reviews are an authors fuel to update!**

**No reviews, no chapters!**

**Click Click!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Bunny farm in Canada?

**Katsura: Sorry people that it took so long for me to update, I was just out of the mood for a while. Gomen ne :3**

**Amu: That's ok :) We all know your mood swings are pretty bad.**

**Katsura: Heey ¬¬**

**Ikuto: Katsura..you know I hate bunnies. Why do it?!**

**Katsura: Because it's fun and I know you wont like it. So enjoy the torture my dear Ikuto.**

**Amu: Katsura does not own SCD or the characters or bunnies :D**

_''Amu..'' I say through clenched teeth._

_''Hehe, yes.'' Amu giggles._

_''Why in sam heck are we running a bunny farm in Canada?!'' I yell, throwing bunny food at the pink haired woman._

What did I ever do to deserve this torture!

Being surrounded by bunnies is not on my To-Do List!

Eeurgh, their beedy little eyes are staring right through me...

It's like they can see fear...

I mentally slap myself and try to remember why i'm here.

Oh yeah, I remember.

Amu had said she was taking us on holiday for a few days, let off some steam, spend time together..

So we packed our bags and flew to Canada.

On arrival, she started acting shifty and guilty looking.

''Amu?'' I questioned.

She snaps her head towards me.

''Y-yes?'' Was her shakey reply.

After asking her what our hotel was called, she ordered a taxi using fluent english, and payed the driver on the way out.

We stood before a red barn, in the middle of a field, with a strip of gravel as a road back to civilisation.

''Amu...this is our hotel?'' I swallowed, hoping she would say that we got lost.

She kicked some dirt below us, and kept her head bowed.

''Well..you see..I thought it would be awesome if, we could run a bunny farm..in Canada.'' She murmurs, walking ahead.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by a nagging Amu.

''Ikuto, the bunny your holding is chewing your jeans!'' Amu nudges me.

I look down to find a black bunny with black eyes nibbling at my crotch area.

''You little bastard!!'' I yell, standing up, making the bunny fly across the grass.

Amu runs after it, picks it up and strokes it.

''Ikuto! Don't be such a brute!'' She growls, stroking the fur of the devil.

She lets it into one of the hutches placed around the field, and continues doing the same with other bunnies.

''How can you touch those disguisting little rats?'' I snort, shoving my hands into my pockets.

She doesn't give me a second look, but continues on with placing rats in hutches.

I make my way across the endless field and walk into the barn, where my bed is.

''Stupid little rodents..they are getting more attention from Amu then I am!'' I mumble, flopping onto a bed of straw.

Seriously, I can't live like this!

My daily routines are as followed:

Wake up

Remove straw from my ass.

Eat low budget crap for breakfast

Watch Amu fuss over bunnies

Sell said bunnies to customers

Have even lower budget crap for dinner

Go to bed.

Sounds a heck of alot of fun right?

I sigh and roll over, pulling a thin sheet over my body.

It's only 8:46pm and i'm tired..too much sun.

I drift off to sleep, and dream one heck of a dream.

_''Ikuto...Ikuto..'' _

_Huh? _

_Oh this is so cliché! _

_I'm sitting on a cloud for christs sake!_

_I look at the cloud below me, and read a number 9._

_Sitting on cloud 9..._

_''Ikuto..'' A feminine voice calls from behind._

_I spin round on the cloud to find Amu dressed in a white robe, batting her eyelashes and acting cute._

_''Y-yes?'' I stutter, looking her up and down like the sick pervert I am._

_I've visually undressed her too many times to count._

_''Sorry for paying too much attention to the bunnies..how bout I, give you a little bit of TLC?'' She whispers, brushing my hair to one side and tracing shapes on my chest._

_A shiver goes down my spine, and my hormones take over._

_''Well what are you waiting for?'' I grin._

_She giggles as I push her down onto 'Cloud 9'._

_I look her body up and down a few times more, and let my gaze rest on her smooth legs._

_''Dang Amu, those are a great set of legs, what time do they open?'' I smirk._

_She giggles and moves her legs a few inches until-_

''Ikuto!!'' A voice yells.

I rise up from the straw and look for the voice.

In the doorway of the barn stands Amu.

''Hurry up lazy bones, time to sell some kawaii lil bunnies!'' She squeels.

I pull myself out of bed, I fix my midnight blue locks and remove some straw from my trousers.

And you thought I was kidding.

After dressing, I go to the field to find lots of people wandering around looking for bunnies that suit their tastes.

Poor poor dilusional people..

I try to convince some people to buy two bunnies, for a discount ofcourse.

I want to sell all the damn things, get some money and get back to Japan ASAP.

I wonder how Amu's doing?

''Oh Raven your so funny!'' Amu's voice giggles.

I look to my left to see Amu fiddling with her skirt, and talking to a dude.

A dude with Black hair, green eyes and tan skin.

GRRRRRRR!

It's that dude from chapter 2!! (Katsura: Ikuto your not suppose to break the fourth wall..o.o)

The one that Amu was checking out in the rave party, that again I was NOT invited to.

Time to kick some ass.

I roll up my sleeves, and take long strides towards Amu and the dead meat.

I lightly push Amu out of the way, and come face to face with the dude.

''Hey punk, you trying to flirt with my women?'' I growl, giving the man a glare.

He sniggers and gives me a belittling look.

''And what are you going to do about it? Get your bunny minions on me?'' He laughs.

Oh he's crossed the line.

''For your information, I hate bunnies, and I can do ALOT about it.'' I smirk, cracking my knuckles.

-10 minutes later-

''Ow..Ow..o-w!'' I yelp.

''Stop moving! It's your fault that you picked a fight with him!'' Amu tutts, placing plasters everywhere.

Yeah, it's just as it sounds.

I got my ass whooped by the black haired dick head.

How am I suppose to know he was a kung fu prodigy at age 6?

Aah, but atleast I got some loving from Amu.

Ikuto's a happy kitty now.

''Ikuto, this job seems nice for me but..I know you don't like it so..let's go back to Japan to find a job suitable for both of us.'' Amu smiles, laying on the straw next to me.

''Thanks. Stupid bunnies were driving me mad. Plus I'm having a hard time trying to talk to all the english speaking people here.'' I reply.

''Wanna go to the cinema to see Transformers 2 tomorrow before we leave?'' She askes randomley.

I grin back at her and thank fate that I ever met such an awesome girl.

''Sure thing, i'm paying.'' I tell her.

She snuggles closer to me.

''Well I was going to suggest me paying, but if you want to.'' She replies in a sly tone.

Heh.

-1 week later-

''KATSURA!'' Ikuto and Amu yell in unison.

''Yess?'' I reply.

''Why are you here with us and why are we babysitting??'' They yell again.

Oh if only you knew.

**Katsura: Teehee, I felt like adding myself to the mischief :) Hope you don't mind.**

**Amu: I don't :D**

**Ikuto: I do! What are you making us do next chapter, huh -gives a suspicious glare-**

**Katsura: Don't give me that look! I could make you dance around like a monkey if I felt like it!**

**Ikuto: No you can't. PFT.**

**Katsura: -makes Ikuto dance around like a monkey- I told you so :P**

**Ikuto: Amu make her stop! This is weird! -dances-**

**Amu: Naah, I think i'll just leave you there while we both go have a pillow fight in our pjs -wink-**

**Ikuto: NO! Amu! Come back here! Have the pillow fight here! I want to seeee!! -cries while dancing-**

**Review please :) Review and you get a spoonful of chicken soup!**

**Come on, you know you want some chicken soup ¬¬**

**Click ma button, :3 when you do, it makes a funny noise!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Slaves and giant spiders?

**Katsura: Hey guys...-sniff-**

**Ikuto: What's your problem?**

**Katsura: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! -growl-**

**Amu: What did he do?**

**Katsura: Hmph, the stupid baka said to Amu in chapter 42 of the manga ''I will never see you again.'' Just after lots of Amuto fun and loving!!**

**Amu: He did?**

**Ikuto: I did?**

**Katsura: YES YOU DID! DON'T DENY IT! -sob-**

**Ikuto: B-but that's the manga version of me! I'm still here! **

**Amu: I can't believe your leaving me just after I figured out that I wanted to be by your side. Jerk! -sob-**

**Ikuto: B-but Amu!**

**Katsura: See what you did! If you leave Amu for good I will never forgive you!! -snap-**

**Ikuto: I'm innocent! Blame P-pit!**

**Katsura: Peach-pit! If you make Ikuto leave Amu, we shall hunt you down and murder you with a spoon!**

**Amuto fans: -growl- Unforgiveable!**

**Katsura and fans: ATTAAACK!**

**Yaya: Katsura does not own Shugo Chara ^^ -grabs a spoon-**

_''KATSURA!'' Ikuto and Amu yell in unison._

_''Yess?'' I reply._

_''Why are you here with us and why are we babysitting??'' They yell again._

_Oh if only you knew._

Mwuahaha, this shall be fun!

Getting my cousin Ikuto and his girlfriend Amu to come to my house and do stuff for me was a great idea!

I heard they were having 'money problems' so I decided that the best way for some cash, was to be my slaves for a day!

And they wern't cheap you know.

''So let me get this straight..you want me, and Amu, to be your pack mules for 24 hours?'' Ikuto asks me suspiciously, sitting on my couch with Amu.

''Well..I wouldn't say pack mules, that sounds mean. Your more like my slaves!'' I grin, looking down on them, flipping my waist lenght purple hair.

Ikuto sighs and looks to Amu.

''Well she is filthy stinking rich, and completely useless when it comes to keeping money. She will spend it on anything. Want to give it a go?'' He asks her.

I grin proudly at his statement, he knows me so well.

''Well I'd do just about anything for that apartment, so yeah I guess were babysitting.'' She smiles weakly, still not believing the situation she's in.

''Could you not call it babysitting, i'm only 2 years younger then you both!'' I cry, stomping my feet.

Ikuto and Amu laugh awkwardly at my sudden childish outburst.

''So, slaves, lets get started!'' I yell.

They nod in slight enthusiasm, and slight confusion.

''First, you shall tidy my room til it is 100% SPOTLESS!'' I giggle, shoving them upstairs with gloves, bin bags and surgical masks.

Have fuun~

~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~

Siigh.

Well it seems better then the skyscraping job, so I can't complain.

I slip on the gloves and a mask, still clueless to why she gave us these.

''Trust me, your going to need those!'' Katsura shouts from downstairs.

Ikuto copies me and puts on his gear.

He kicks down the door in a policeman fashion, brandishing a spray bottle.

I follow him into the room and look around.

The large room looks so small with the amount of crap in it!

Jeeez! Holy. French. Toast I think I just saw a rat crawl out from under the bed!

''Waaah Ikuto! She's your cousin you clean it!'' I cry, cowering behind the blue haired man.

''No way, she's made me do this before, and trust me, it's not fun!'' He replies.

I whimper in sadness, before picking up clothes discarded on the pink carpet floor, and into a laundry basket.

Ikuto is picking up rubbish cautiously on the computer desk, on the bedside table and the floor.

Help mee~

-20 minutes later-

Man that was torture! I can't breath! Air, aiiir!

Right on cue, Ikuto opens up a window, letting in some fresh air.

Freedom!

''Let's ask what's next on the to do list.'' He sighs, furrowing his eyes and leaving the now spotless room.

''Hai..''

When we reach the living room, we find Katsura watching Junjou Romantica on tv.

''Woohooo!! Yaoi! Kiss kiss kiss!'' She cheers, flailing around on the sofa.

''Wah! Junjou Romantica?? I love that anime!'' I squeel, sitting beside her.

On the Tv, 'Usagi' captures Misakis lips in one swift motion, suprising Misaki greatly.

''KYAA!~'' Me and Katsura scream in unison.

''Oi..'' A voice calls from behind the sofa.

''Woow! Yaoi is so cool!'' Katsura giggles.

''Oi...'' The voice calls again, seeming slightly pissed off.

''I know right? Kyaa! Here it comes again!'' I squeel like a fangirl.

Ikuto steps infront of the tv, blocking the view.

''Hey!'' Katsura yells, stomping her feet.

''Move out of the way Ikuto-chan!'' She cries.

''Ikuto-cha? Anyway, shouldn't you be giving us something for us to do?'' He replies, his eyebrow twitching.

''It's fine isnt it Ikuto? We still get payed even if were not doing anything?'' I pout.

''No you don't.'' Katsura suddenly inputs.

H-heh?

''Oh....riiiight. So what do we do now?'' I laugh weakly.

She arises from the sofa, and pulls me up with her.

''I'm going to go in the shower, and I want you two to stand outside like bodyguards.'' She gleems.

''W-why..?'' I ask her, confusing on my features.

''Because, I want you to.'' She sighs, rubbing her temples.

Even though her reason was not all that believable, I went along with it and got some towels from the cabinet, and went upstairs with Ikuto and Katsura.

''Absolutely do not open the door, and don't walk off...ok?'' She orders, a slight look of sadness in her eyes.

''We promise.'' Ikuto smiles.

She walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.

We take a place on either side of the wooden frame.

From the bathroom, we hear the jets of water coming from the shower head.

''Ne, Ikuto. Why did she want us to stand here?'' I ask Ikuto, who stand beside me.

''No reason..'' He replies, acting calm and collected.

Hmm. There has to be a reason, she can't just _want_ us to guard the door.

''Are you sure..? You can tell me.'' I persurvere.

He sighs, and faces me.

''Ok, but don't tell her I told you.'' He tells me in a serious tone, all emotion gone from his face.

''H-hai.''

He leans slightly on the door frame, and looks up to the ceiling.

''Three years ago, just after her mum died from cancer, her dad worked more and more to work off the pain, thus leaving Katsura here on her own.'' He starts off, the corners of his mouth turning downwards into a frown.

Huh...That's why, her mums not here? Oh..

''One day, she was in her room, home alone, and being the daughter of a rich family meant that she would be worth alot of money. So some filthy scum thought it was a bright idea to try and kidnapp her for ransom.'' He sighs, sadness evidant in his voice.

''I-I see...that's why, she hates being alone. I understand now..'' I frown.

''Who saved her then? Was she hurt?'' I ask, wanting to know more about the event.

He turns to me, and smiles.

''I did.''

''Y-you did!? Wow! Your such a hero.'' I smile.

''No big deal, I was just passing by at the time, and realised her curtains were open, and there I saw a man waving a knife around at her.'' He smiles.

''So that's why she looks up to you so much. You saved her life Ikuto.'' Tears were brimming my eyes from being so proud.

''Ky-aaaaaaaaaa!!!''

''Katsura??'' Ikuto yelles against the bathroom door.

''Theres a mother freaking spider in here!'' She cries.

''Is that all? Jeez you had me worried! Idiot!'' Ikuto sighs.

''It's not just _a_ spider! It's a heck of a monster!'' She screames from inside.

Lots of movement was heard from inside, and screaming.

''Get your ass away from me you freak of nature!!'' She yelles.

''Ikuto! I'm going to open the door, put a towel infront of the door!'' She yelled again.

''Hai.'' Was his reply.

We held both ends of a towel, and placed it on the door.

The door flung open, and a wet Katsura ran out, pressing herself against the towel, wrapping it around her, and cowering behind Ikuto.

A giant brown spider lept out from the tiled room, bearing it's fangs.

Right on cue, Ikuto stomped his foot down onto the monster, making the beast sprawl out it's hairy finger length arms, trying to escape.

''Jeez, that things like the size of my head..'' Ikuto spoke, looking down on the giant spider.

''Hey! Ikuto! Why don't you sell it at the science fair at 5pm today?'' Katsura smiles, bouncing up and down.

''Huh??'' Ikuto replies, moving his foot slightly, making sure not to kill the spider.

''Yeah! I'm sure they would love to have a freak of nature like this.'' I agree with Katsura, taking glances at the thing on the floor.

''I'll grab a box!'' Katsura yells, excited, running downstairs.

-At the science fair, Ikuto's POV-

We walk into the giant hall downtown, with our money maker in a box.

After much struggling from Albert ( I named the spider Albert..I don't know why, he just looks like an Albert ), we finally got him into the box and down here.

Theres a competition for the best science discovery in 3 minutes, and were entering little, scratch that, huge Albert, into the event.

Winner gets £8,000 and a night out for 3 at an expensive restaurant called ''The Crimson Flame''.

That money could finally get us that apartment! And with the money from Katsura, we can buy other stuff too!

''Amu.'' I grin towards the pink haired woman.

''H-hai?'' She replies, startled.

''Let's win this and get us that apartment!'' I smirk, clutching the box that contains our contest entry, dear Albert.

''Ok!'' She smiles.

-After the competition-

''Booyeah!'' I scream, jumping around like a loon.

''Calm down! Your causing a scene!'' Amu cries, trying her best to keep me from embarrasing her.

''We can finally get the apartment we've been trying so hard for!'' I smile widely.

''I know tha-''

I grab her shoulders and close the space between us, making her eyes go wide and her knees turn to unstable planks.

When I release her, a bright red blush is spread across her cheeks.

''W-what did I s-say about embarrasing m-me?!'' She stutters, turning away from me.

''Nothing, actually.'' I grin.

''Hey guys, If you wanted an apartment so badly, you could have stayed with me and been my slaves for the rest of your lives.'' Katsura grins, coming back from the toffee apple stand.

We both laugh nervously.

''No thanks..we'd rather not.'' Amu smiles barely.

I walk to Katsura and lean to her ear.

''If your still scared about that time, I suggest buying some buff bodyguards. And possibly a maid.'' I whisper.

Her breath gets caught in her throat, and she turns to me with tears in her eyes.

''Thanks again, for saving me, Ikuto-chan.'' She smiles, hugging me.

''No problem, but stop calling me Ikuto-chan.'' I smile back.

I turn to Amu, and give her a wink.

She smiles back, still keeping her mouth shut about the fact that I told her.

''Well let's go get you guys that apartment, and have that free dinner at ''The Crimson Flame''!'' Katsura cheers, grabbing both our hands and tugging us along.

Who ever said we were inviting you..?

**Katsura: -growl-**

**Ikuto: Still mad?**

**Katsura: OFCOURSE I AM!**

**Ikuto: Why..?**

**Katsura: Because without you, theres no Amuto, and without Amuto, theres no inspiration for my fanfictions! **

**Amu: See what trouble you've caused, Ikuto?? I can't believe your leaving me!!**

**Amuto Fans: Must...Kill...**

**Ikuto: Crap..**

**This is the last chapter, kind of, there will be an epilogue, don't worry!**

**Review and favourite! Plus read chapter 42, but please don't cry.**

**We know it's a sad developement, we hope Iku-chan changes his mind.**

**But if it all ends up Tadamu, we shall all gang up with spoons on P-pit. **

**-growl-**


End file.
